Shattered Memories : Side Story
by Lady of Gray
Summary: Sebuah misi. Pencarian. Kemunculan seorang pria yang tidak diduga di ruang klub Sket-dan. Dan pria ini berhubungan erat dengan orang yang mereka kenal. "Apa! Kamu suka Kimiko-chan!" A Side Story about Kimiko Kurebayashi. Read "Shattered Memories" story to get better understanding.


Summary :  
Sebuah misi. Pencarian. Kemunculan seorang pria yang tidak diduga di ruang klub Sket-dan. Dan pria ini berhubungan erat dengan orang yang mereka kenal. "Apa?! Kamu suka Kimiko-chan?!" A Side Story about Kimiko. Read "Shattered Memories" to get better understanding.

Disclaimer :  
Semua tokoh - tokoh dalam fanfic ini kecuali tokoh buatan saya merupakan kepunyaan dari Shinohara Kenta-san

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya adalah hari yang normal bagi mereka. Hari dimana mereka biasanya bermalas-malasan di ruang klub sambil mengemil snack. Tapi kenyataannya, mereka sekarang sedang sibuk di belakang sekolah. Di saat matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya.

"Panasnya... Bagaimana bisa mencari kalau cuacanya sepanas ini," gerutu Himeko. Keringat membasahi dahinya.

Bahkan Switch yang biasanya sibuk berkomentar kali ini memutuskan untuk diam saja. Untuk menyimpan energi yang cukup terkuras karena panas.

"Tenang saja, Himeko. Pasti kita akan segera menemukannya kok," kata Bossun, walaupun rasanya dia seperti mengatakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Semua ini terjadi karena, Sket-dan, klub favorit kita, mendapatkan misi. Misi yang paling umum dari semua misi. Misi pencarian barang. Meskipun begitu, di antara semua misi, misi kali ini terhitung cukup spesial. Yah, walaupun awalnya sama... Sama-sama berawal dari bunyi ketukkan pintu.

* * *

"Tok tok tok..."

"Gomen-ne. Ini ruang Sket-dan?" Muncul seseorang yang mengintip dari pintu Sket-dan.

"Akhirnya! Kasus baru! Ayo, cepat masuk!" seru Bossun antusias.

Orang itu pun masuk dan barulah anggota Sket-dan bisa melihat perawakannya dengan jelas. Klien baru Sket-dan kali ini ternyata adalah seorang murid pria, bertubuh tinggi besar, dan berambut berantakan. Singkatnya, tipikal ciri-ciri murid troublemaker di kelas.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Himeko setelah menyuguhkan makanan kecil padanya. Pemuda itu memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah.

"Namaku Tatsuhiro Matsumi. Aku dari kelas 2B," jawab Tatsuhiro.

"Nee, Tatsuhiro-kun, ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Himeko lagi. Tatsuhiro semakin gugup.

"A-Aku saat ini menyukai anak perempuan di kelasku. T-tapi... Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku. Jadinya, untuk menarik perhatiannya aku malah mengerjainya..." kata Tatsuhiro.

"Lalu, kau ingin kami membantumu untuk menjadikan dia pacarmu? Begitu?" tanya Bossun.

"Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu!" seru Tatsuhiro. Dia menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kembali.

"Aku hari ini mengambil gelang yang dipakainya. Dan dia langsung berusaha untuk merebutnya kembali dariku. Kami berdua saling berkejaran di kelas. Lalu... Aku malah tak sengaja melemparkan gelangnya ke luar jendela," kata Tatsuhiro.

"Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Switch. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tatsuhiro langsung lemas.

"Dia marah besar padaku. Aku langsung ditampar olehnya. Setelah itu dia segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tapi, aku cukup yakin matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca saat menamparku," Tatsuhiro menghela napas, "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Jadi, kau ingin kami untuk menemukan gelang itu, bukan?" tanya Bossun. Tatsuhiro menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyesal atas perbuatanmu?" tanya Bossun lagi.

"Sangat. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka gelang itu sangat berarti baginya. Makanya, aku ingin menemukan gelang itu sebagai permintaan maaf," jawab Tatsuhiro. Bossun tersenyum.

"Tenang saja! Kami, Sket-dan, menerima permintaanmu!" kata Bossun.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, Tatsuhiro-kun, tapi siapa sih perempuan yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Himeko. Tatsuhiro tampak ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab.

"Aku menyukai Kimiko Kurebayashi" kata Tatsuhiro pelan. Ruang Sket-dan pun langsung dipenuhi seruan.

"Kimiko-chan?! Jadi orang yang kau sukai itu dia?! Yang menjadi korban keisenganmu itu?!" seru Himeko.

"Apa?! Kamu suka Kimiko-chan?!" seru Bossun.

"Tapi biasanya Kimiko-chan jarang sekali sampai marah seperti itu..." pikir Switch.

"Tatsuhiro-kun, bisa kau deskripsikan seperti apa gelang itu?" tanya Switch.

"Gelang itu terbuat dari rantai perak dan mempunyai gantungan-gantungan kecil. Kalau tidak salah... Gantungan apa ya itu... Seperti semacam daun atau sesuatu seperti itu..." jelas Tatsuhiro. Sebuah pemahaman terjadi di benak Switch. Dia langsung mengenali gelang itu.

"Rupanya gelang itu... Pantas saja dia marah," pikirnya lagi.

"Clover. Nama daun itu clover," kata Switch.

"Betul sekali! Itu seperti daun clover!" kata Tatsuhiro. "Eh? Mengapa kau bisa tahu, Switch-san?"

"Karena aku sendiri yang memberi gelang itu" kata Switch singkat.

"Eeeeh?!" seru mereka semua terkejut.

"Tapi karena ceritanya terlalu panjang dan merepotkan lebih baik tidak perlu diceritakan saja," tambah Switch dengan seenaknya.

"Cepat ceritakan! Jangan sengaja membuat semakin penasaran tahu!" kata Himeko menggoyang-goyangkan Switch keras.

"Mana bisa cerita kalau digoyang-goyangkan seperti itu..." pikir Bossun dan Tatsuhiro.

"Baik, baik. Akan kuceritakan," kata Switch setelah Himeko berhenti, "Jadi gelang itu adalah..."

* * *

_"Hmm... Apa ya yang kira-kira cocok..." gumam Sawa-chan._

_"Sudahlah. Pilih saja sesukamu, bayar, lalu dibungkus. Selesai, kan?" kata Kazuyoshi._

_"Nii-chan! Hadiah ini adalah hadiah perpisahan Kimiko-chan! Tidak boleh sembarang itu!" tegur Switch._

_"Tapi kita sudah berkeliling di Shibuya ini selama 3 jam! Sudah terlalu lama!" balas Kazuyoshi. Tentu saja dengan suara yang dikecilkan agar Sawa-chan tidak mendengarnya._

_Akhirnya, setelah pencarian yang cukup lama, mereka (atau lebih tepatnya Sawa) memutuskan untuk memasuki ke toko perhiasan. Ketika sedang melihat-lihat, ada sesuatu yang menangkap perhatian Kazuyoshi._

_"Mbak, boleh lihat gelang yang itu?" tanya Kazuyoshi menunjuk sebuah gelang di rak kaca. Pelayan itu pun mengeluarkan gelang tersebut agar terlihat lebih jelas. Gelang itu mungil, terbuat dari rantai, dan berwarna perak. Dia juga memiliki gantungan-gantungan kecil berbentuk clover di sekelilingnya._

_"Wah! Bagus sekali pilihanmu, Kazu-kun," kata Sawa-chan._

_"Hn. Kurasa Kimiko-chan akan menyukai gelang ini," timpal Switch._

_"Daun clover dipercaya membawa keberuntungan bagi pemiliknya," jelas sang pelayan._

_"Keberuntungan ya... Kurasa kita sudah menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuknya..." kata Kazuyoshi. Sawa dan Switch mengangguk senang._

* * *

"Oh... Jadi, gelang itu adalah hadiah perpisahanmu sebelum Kimiko pindah rumah," kata Himeko. Switch menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja dia sampai semarah itu..." gumam Bossun.

"Aku baru tahu Switch-san dan Kimiko-chan itu teman semasa kecil," kata Tatsuhiro pelan.

"Ceritanya panjang. Lagipula, kita mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Katakan padaku, dimana kira-kira gelang itu terjatuh?" tanya Bossun.

Dan inilah alasan mengapa mereka berempat menelusuri halaman belakang ke sekolah di saat orang-orang lebih memilih berlindung di dalam gedung dengan matahari yang sedang panas-panasnya. Demi mencari gelang Kimiko yang hilang. Sementara itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, gadis berambut hitam pemilik gelang itu sendiri juga sedang sibuk mencari gelangnya yang hilang.

"Aduh... Dimana sih gelang itu terjatuh?" tanyanya dalam hati, "Rasanya jatuhnya sekitar sini"

Karena terlalu sibuk mencari, Kimiko tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang menghampirnya dari belakang. Jadi, ketika orang itu menepuknya dari belakang...

"Hieee!" seru Kimiko kaget.

Tidak heran Kimiko menjadi sangat terkejut. Walaupun yang menepuknya adalah pemuda baik-baik yang menjadi ketua OSIS di Kaimei, Sasuke Tsubaki.

"Rupanya kau, Tsubaki-kun. Aku pikir siapa tiba-tiba datang dari belakang..." kata Kimiko.

"Sedang apa kau siang-siang di sini, Kimiko-chan?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Aku sedang mencari gelangku yang hilang di sini," jawab Kimiko. Lalu, dia pun menceritakan peristiwa bagaimana hilangnya gelang itu.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu aku juga akan membantumu mencarinya!" seru Tsubaki menggulung lengan bajunya. Kimiko tersenyum kecil.

"Bantuanmu akan sangat berarti, Tsubaki-kun," kata Kimiko tersenyum kecil.

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Masing-masing sedang sibuk mencari. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya Tsubaki pun memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Kimiko-chan?" panggil Tsubaki.

"Ya? Nani?" balas Kimiko.

"Gelang ini... Memang harganya cukup mahal ya?" tanya Tsubaki.

"Sebenarnya tidak juga. Paling mahal harga gelang ini 6000 yen," kata Kimiko.

"Lalu, mengapa kau sangat berniat mencari gelang itu?" tanya Tsubaki lagi. Kimiko terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Karena gelang ini adalah pengingat," katanya pelan.

"Pengingat?" kata Tsubaki.

"Ya, pengingat. Pengingat kenangan yang tak mungkin terjadi lagi," kata Kimiko.

Keheningan kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Tsubaki tetap terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa, sementara Kimiko juga tidak membuka pembicaraan apa-apa. Terbiasa dengan keadaan yang ramai, apalagi dengan Bossun, membuat Tsubaki merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan. Tsubaki menghela napas. Pikirannya teringat kembali pada Bossun, saudara kembarnya yang super berisik. Meskipun tampaknya tidak ada perubahan apa-apa pada hubungan mereka, tapi diam-diam dia cukup senang mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki saudara kandung. Seseorang yang murni berhubungan darah dengannya. Dan dia cukup yakin Bossun juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Salah satu alasan Bossun, menurut Tsubaki, mengapa dia mengundangnya makan malam di rumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Bossun... Mengapa rasanya Tsubaki seperti mendengar sayup-sayup suaranya, ya?

"Kira-kira dimana lagi ge-Tsubaki? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Himeko.

"Ada apa, Hime-Tsubaki?" teriak Bossun yang menyusul Himeko, sama kagetnya dengan kemunculan Tsubaki yang tiba-tiba. Kimiko yang bingung dengan keributan yang tiba-tiba ada menghampiri mereka. Matanya menangkap semua anggota Sket-dan dan Tatsuhiro, yang enggan menatap langsung matanya. Sebuah pemahaman muncul di pikirannya.

"Matsumi-san di sebelah sana," katanya menunjuk Tatsuhiro yang terlihat jelas meringis mendengar panggilan "Matsumi-san", "meminta kalian untuk mencari gelangku, bukan?" Para anggota Sket-dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah... Setidaknya lebih banyak orang lebih cepat ketemu," kata Kimiko singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kimiko-chan!" tahan Tatsuhiro.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Kimiko ketus, jelas-jelas masih kesal dengan peristiwa gelang itu.

"Go-gomenasai! Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghilangkan gelangmu!" kata Tatsuhiro membungkukkan badannya. Kimiko mendesah panjang.

"Aku tahu kau tulus meminta maaf... Tatsuhiro-kun. Tapi permintaan maafmu sama sekali tidak membuat gelangku kembali ditemukan," kata Kimiko, meninggalkan Tatsuhiro yang hanya bisa diam.

Pencarian yang tadi sempat tertunda kini dilanjutkan kembali. Tak terasa, langit sudah mulai gelap. Gejala pertama yang menunjukkan sore tiba. Dengan semakin lamanya pencarian, semakin kecil juga harapan Kimiko gelang itu akan ditemukan.

"Haah..." Kimiko menarik napas, lelah setelah mencari berjam-jam. Untuk meregangkan badan, dengan sengaja didongakkannyalah lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja Kimiko melihat kilauan kecil di balik dedaunan pohon. Segera dia menuju ke pohon itu, untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi. Dan... Di situlah dia. Gelang yang dicari-cari keberadaannya dari tadi. Kimiko menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai gelang itu. Sayangnya, tangannya masih kurang tinggi. Sementara kalau ingin memanjat pohon... Kimiko sama sekali tidak pernah memanjat pohon seumur hidupnya. Di saat sedang bingung-bingungnya, tiba-tiba saja Tatsuhiro datang mendekati Kimiko. Dia menggulung bajunya dan melepas sepatunya.

"Tatsuhiro-kun, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Kimiko.

"Hm? Tentu saja memanjat pohon ini" jawab Tatsuhiro simpel.

"Tapi, pohonnya cukup tinggi tahu! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terjatuh?" tanya Kimiko lagi.

"Tenang saja. Begini-begini aku dulu sering memanjat pohon. Lagipula, aku sendiri penyebab gelang itu bisa di sana," kata Tatsuhiro menenangkan Kimiko.

"Yah, perkataannya memang ada benarnya juga, sih..." pikir Kimiko.

"Hati-hati, Tatsuhiro-kun!" seru Kimiko akhirnya. Tatsuhiro menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. Dengan hati-hati dan penuh cekatan, Tatsuhiro memanjat pohon sampai mencapai dahan dimana gelang itu berada. Gelang itu pun dengan mudah digenggamnya. Dimasukkannyalah gelang itu ke dalam saku celananya. Sekarang, yang tinggal dilakukan adalah turun dari pohon. Saat sedang turun, tiba-tiba saja Tatsuhiro terpleset dan...

"Duak!" Tatsuhiro terjatuh dari pohon. Seluruh bagian belakang tubuhnya terbentur cukup keras, apalagi bagian kepala.

"Tatsuhiro-kun! Tatsuhiro!" seru Kimiko cepat-cepat menghampiri Tatsuhiro.

Kepala Tatushiro terasa sangat pusing. Matanya begitu berat. Semuanya terlihat berbayang-bayang. Suara Kimiko hanya terdengar sayup-sayup. Dia pun akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

Putih.

Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Tatsuhiro ketika kembali membuka matanya. Berikutnya yang dirasakan adalah rasa nyaman dari ranjang tempatnya terbaring dan bau alkohol yang cukup mencolok di ruangan itu.

Dia sedang berada di klinik sekolah.

Tapi, mengapa dia bisa ada di sini?

Lalu dia pun kembali teringat akan Kimiko, gelang, dan pohon menyebalkan itu. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Kurasa ini salahku sendiri mengaku-aku jago memanjat pohon. Padahal, pohon ini adalah pohon pertama yang kupanjat" pikir Tatsuhiro.

Matanya mulai menjelajah ruang klinik dan pandangannya terjatuh pada satu-satunya orang lain di sana. Kimiko. Gadis yang disukainya sekaligus juga penyebab dari semua peristiwa beruntun ini. Saat ini dia sedang jatuh tertidur di sebuah kursi tak jauh darinya. Berdasarkan matahari yang sudah benar-benar tenggelam, bisa disimpulkan sudah cukup lama gadis itu menunggu dirinya terbangun. Seakan-akan bisa mendengar pikirannya, mata gadis itu mulai terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Err... Halo?" sapa Tatsuhiro dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Mendengar suara Tatsuhiro, Kimiko sepenuhnya langsung terbangun.

"Tatsuhiro-kun! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kepalamu masih sakit? Masih terasa pusing?" tanya Kimiko cepat-cepat.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kok," kata Tatsuhiro.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk berhati-hati. Malah tetap saja kau terjatuh dari pohon," gerutu Kimiko. Tatsuhiro merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan gelang Kimiko.

"Ini. Kukembalikan gelangmu. Maaf karena sudah menghilangkannya," kata Tatsuhiro. Kimiko tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja kau kumaafkan. Mana mungkin aku tega menolak permintaan orang sakit sepertimu, Bodoh," kata Kimiko.

"Jadi kalau aku tidak sakit, kamu tidak akan memaafkanku, dong?" goda Tatsuhiro. Kimiko tertawa kecil.

Mereka berdua pun kembali terdiam. Dengan kepala saling tertunduk. Terlalu malu untuk bertatapan langsung.

"Err-" kata Kimiko dan Tatsuhiro bersamaan.

"Ka-kau dulu saja yang ngomong" kata Tatsuhiro semakin gugup.

"Ano... Terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan gelangku, Tatsuhiro-kun" kata Kimiko tulus.

"Gelang itu sangat berarti bagimu, ya?" tanya Tatsuhiro.

"Sangat. Gelang ini sangat berharga bagiku" jawab Kimiko mantap.

"Sangat berharga? Jangan-jangan..." Tatsuhiro tidak berani menyelesaikan pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Tatsuhiro-kun?" tanya Kimiko yang bingung mengapa Tatsuhiro terdiam.

"Kimiko-chan, eto... Apa kau menyukai Switch-san?" tanya Tatsuhiro akhirnya. Untuk sesaat Kimiko terdiam memandang Tatsuhiro, seakan-akan memutuskan apakah pertanyaan ini serius atau hanya sekedar bercanda. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku bingung sekali. Memangnya kami sedekat itu sampai dibilang pacaran, ya? Apalagi kau orang kedua yang menanyakan hal yang sama padaku," kata Kimiko setelah (sedikit) sukses mengontrol tawanya.

"Jadi... Jawabannya?" tanya Tatsuhiro lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Meskipun kami memang teman kecil bukan berarti aku suka padanya," kata Kimiko geli.

"Tapi... gelang itu..." kata Tatsuhiro, masih bingung.

"Gelang ini memang berharga, tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai Kazu-kun. Lagipula, tipe otaku seperti dia itu bukan tipeku." jelas Kimiko cuek.

"Berarti aku masih ada kesempatan! Arigatou, Kami-sama!" pikir Tatsuhiro.

"Jadi, apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Kimiko.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Tatsuhiro! Kuatkan dirimu!" pikir Tatsuhiro berusaha menguatkan diri. Kimiko memandang Tatsuhiro bingung.

"Ki-kimiko-chan! A-aku sebenarnya su-suka padamu!" kata Tatsuhiro dengan wajah super merah.

Hening.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"...Oh," balas Kimiko dengan wajah datar.

Jelas-jelas bukan ekspresi diduga Tatsuhiro.

"Ma-maksudku bukan hanya suka kepada teman tapi suka-" Penjelasan Tatsuhiro dipotong Kimiko.

"Suka kepada orang yang ingin dijadikan pacar. Aku tahu. Aku bukan anak SD lagi, tahu," potong Kimiko.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" tanya Tatsuhiro. Kimiko menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Perhatikan saja plot cerita ini. Seorang murid laki-laki yang mengerjai anak perempuan yang disukainya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ide ini terlalu klise! Apalagi adengan penembakanmu ini. Hampir bisa dipastikan pengarang berencana untuk membuatku menerima pengakuanmu. Hal ini kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh pengalaman nihil pengarang dalam masalah pacaran!" jelas Kimiko panjang lebar.

Mendengar perkataan menusuk Kimiko, pengarang hanya bisa terduduk suram di pojok ruangan. Sementara itu, Tatsuhiro masih memandang Kimiko penuh harap.

"Dan jawabanmu..." kata Tatsuhiro.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu" kata Kimiko langsung.

Tatsuhiro pun segera bergabung dengan pengarang di pojok ruangan.

"Apa alasanmu, Kimiko-chan?" tanya Tatsuhiro setelah berhasil memulihkan diri.

"Coba saja kau pikir. Aku baru masuk sekolah ini kurang dari setahun dan selama ini kau hanya mengerjaiku. Mana mungkin dari waktu sesingkat itu aku bisa suka padamu," jawab Kimiko yang membuat Tatsuhiro menundukkan kepalanya depresi. Lagi.

"Ta-tapi..." kata Kimiko perlahan. Tatsuhiro kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

"A-Aku tidak keberatan untuk kencan berdua denganmu sekali dua kali" lanjut Kimiko.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku su-suka padamu. A-Aku hanya merasa kencan sesekali tidak ada salahnya. La-lagipula ini hanya kencan sebagai teman." Cepat-cepat Kimiko menambahkan, takut terjadi akan kesalahpahaman. Meskipun tak urung wajahnya juga memerah, membayangkan dirinya hanya berduaan dengan Tatsuhiro dan melakukan hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang pacaran.

"Te-tentu saja aku mengerti," kata Tatsuhiro tertawa gugup, padahal dalam hatinya berkata, "Mengapa Kimiko?! Mengapaa?"

Lalu, dirinya pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi ini artinya... Aku masih ada kesempatan! Mungkin dengan kencan yang super duper romantis aku bisa menjadi pacarnya! Yosh! Jangan menyerah dulu, Tatsuhiro!" pikir Tatsuhiro.

* * *

Sementara itu tepat di luar ruangan...

"Yah... Setidaknya cerita ini masih berakhir dengan baik," kata Himeko.

"Benar. Walaupun ada plot yang tidak terduga, setidaknya masih happy ending," kata Switch.

"O-oi! Kita sebaiknya tidak di sini! Ma-masa kita menguping pembicaraan mereka!" kata Tsubaki.

"Dan entah mengapa aku merasa kejadian yang seperti ini sudah pernah terjadi... Seperti deja vu..." pikir Tsubaki dalam hatinya.

Lalu, ketika melihat Kimiko yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu, cepat-cepat mereka menyingkir dari pintu.

"Kimiko-chan, jadi bagaimana keadaan Tatsuhiro-kun?" tanya Bossun dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Hm? Bukankah kalian sudah menguping dari tadi?" balas Kimiko.

"Jadi... Kita semua sudah ketahuan dari tadi?!" pikir semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Jaa!" kata Switch.

"Jaa ne!" tambah Kimiko.

Keduanya pun pergi, meninggalkan hanya Bossun, Tsubaki, dan Himeko.

"Aku juga harus pulang. Dadah semuanya!" kata Himeko, menyusul kepergian Switch dan Kimiko.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Tsubaki dan Bossun berduaan. Karena merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, Bossun memutuskan untuk pulang juga.

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, Tsubaki. Sampai bertemu besok" kata Bossun berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Fujisaki-maksudku Yu-yusuke" tahan Tsubaki.

"Eh?" balas Bossun, terlalu terpana untuk memberi balasan lain. Bagaimana pun juga, meskipun mereka berdua saudara kembar, keduanya merasa terlalu awkward untuk memanggil nama depan masing-masing. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Tsubaki memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?

"Aku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumahku sebagai balasan karena kau sudah mengajakku makan malam di rumahmu," kata Tsubaki dengan sangat formal. Bossun tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kita ini saudara, tidak perlu seformal itu. Lagipula, aku penasaran bagaimana masakan ibumu," kata Bossun. Ekspresi Tsubaki menjadi cerah.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau lusa malam? Kau sudah tahu letak rumahku, bukan?" tanya Tsubaki. Bossun mengangguk. Keduanya pun pergi dengan wajah tersenyum.

_"Kau tahu, Bossun? Kalau saja aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hanya sekedar bertemu kembali dengan adikku... Kurasa aku akan melakukannya. Kau benar-benar beruntung, Bossun," kata Switch saat mereka hanya berduaan, tidak lama setelah mengetahui tentang saudara barunya._

"Kau benar, Switch. Aku memang beruntung..." pikir Bossun.

* * *

Saat perjalanan pulang Switch dan Kimiko...

"Jadi..." kata Switch membuka pembicaraan, "Sekarang kamu sudah pacaran?"

"Si-siapa bilang? Aku hanya menganggapnya teman! Ha-hanya teman sekelas!" bela Kimiko dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas merah padam, meskipun suasana saat itu sudah remang-remang. Switch tersenyum tipis.

"Teman sekelas tidak mungkin membuat pipimu semerah itu... Bodoh," kata Switch pelan.

"Eh? Tadi kau ngomong apa, Kazu-kun?" tanya Kimiko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan," kata Switch.

"Lagipula," pikirnya lagi, "terlalu banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam 'kencan sekali-dua kali'. Dan jelas-jelas author pasti sudah merencanakan sesuatu..."

Switch tersenyum simpul. Dia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik bagi Kimiko. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan seperti akan ada hal besar yang terjadi nantinya...

FIN

* * *

Author's Note :  
Yup. Akhirnya setelah molor sekian lama "Shattered Memories : Side Story" akhirnya selesai juga! Tadaa! And not just that, ending-nya pun juga ada foreshadowing (sedikit) tentang sekuelnya! Yuu-huu! Dan sebenarnya Side Story ini semacam prolog untuk sekuelnya karena Tatsuhiro akan muncul lagi di sana. Aku berjanji, ketika sekuelnya keluar... There will be a LOT of drama, hurt-comfort (especially related with Kimiko and Switch's past) and Sawa-chan. Dan karena ada Sawa-chan, bisa dipastikan muncul juga romance-romance related with Switch. Serta hubungannya dengan Momoka. I promise.

Cerita ini, kalau tiba-tiba ada inspirasi & review, rencananya mau kubuat kelanjutannya-cerita kencan Kimiko dan Tatsuhiro! Pertanyaannya, lebih baik kubuat cerita kencan pertamanya atau kencan pada saat mereka resmi jadi couples? (Or maybe both?) The choice is on me, but you can help me to decide.

Afterall, reviews are the cheerleaders of authors.

Lady of Gray


End file.
